


Crossed Lovers

by aionimica



Series: The Sword and the Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Kyp is in love with Jaina but Jaina thinks Kyp is in love with someone else.It goes down pretty much exactly how you think





	Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignitesthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/gifts).



> prompted by tumblr user ignitesthestars: "kyp/jaina fake dating except the fake part is kyp telling jaina he's dating someone. up 2 jaina whether she believes him or not"

“The hell is this, Durron?”

Kyp looked up slowly in attempt to be cavalier, but it just came off as cowardly. Which given the sight before him, wasn’t unjustified.

Jaina towered over him, hands curled into fists on her hips. Kyp pushed the visor of his flight helmet up, pulling it into his lap. Her flight suit was tied about her waist, white tank top smeared with grease from her hands and brown hair flying from the bun twisted on her head.

From this vantage point she was kind of cute, with her lips twisted in frustration and the little furrow in her brow. But behind her and all around the Force crackled with the brilliance of a star about to go nova. He sat up and scooted a bit farther away.

Self-preservation was a strong instinct.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you, Solo, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

She scoffed and sat down next to him, pushed him to the side and scowled. “Liar.”

Jaina was right. Kyp knew exactly what she was talking about and had absolutely no intention of discussing it with her. He had absolutely no intention of telling Jaina that he was dating one of her mother’s staffers. Nope. None. He focused intently on the flight helmet in his lap; some of the carbon scoring was starting to corrode the lense-

She grabbed the helmet from him and held onto it, forcing him to look at her.

“Come on, Jaina.”

“Talk and you’ll get it back.”

“About what?”

“About the fact that you – my mentor, my master, my… friend – is dating someone and I had to hear about it from Threepio of all people. Threepio!”

Kyp groaned and took the helmet back. “Yeah, sorry about that. But now you know. I’m dating someone. Sorry I’m off the market.” He winked.

Force help him.

“What’s her name?” Jaina wasn’t looking at him, her eyes furiously trailing along the silhouettes of the X-wings in the hanger.

“Anesea Torsin,” he said. Blond, thin, tall, a staffer in the New Republic; Leia had been the one to set them up. Jaina definitely didn’t need to know that.

“No, no,” she said shaking her head. “This is wrong. You’re not supposed to like her.”

Kyp raised an eyebrow. That was an interesting admission. “I’m not? Who am I supposed to like then?”

“No one.”

“Jaina.”

“You’re an asshole, Kyp,” she said levelly, as if that were enough of an answer. A part of him had to agree with her. Being an asshole was one of his lesser atrocities, but it certainly was one of the longer lasting. Anyone with half a brain would have stayed clear of him, as he was countlessly reminded.

And then–

The woman next to him smelled of jet fuel and engine grease stuck under her fingernails. She could fly any fighter as well as her uncle and a few of them better. She felt of shadows and brilliant sunlight, sharp contrasts to his mingled grey lines in the Force. A lightsaber that was deadly in the hands of an egg was resolutely lethal in hers. They shared scars and when he closed his eyes at night, her face was the last he saw.

Anesea Torsin was pretty. She was nice. She wouldn’t trounce him on the sparring room floor or out-fly him across the galaxy. 

She wasn’t Jaina.

“How long?”

“Just a few dates,” he said. An evening spent walking along the hanging gardens that lined the sky streets across from the offices of the New Republic. Another stepping into the Coruscanti opera, tickets courtesy of office connections.

Casual appearances. Enough places to be seen and known.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked at last. A hand brushed her hair behind her ear and she stared him down with brown eyes. The star dimmed, what was once a latent explosion now a soft ball of light. But why did it seem sad?

 _Well_ , he thought,  _because she’s pretty and an advisor on Leia’s staff, she has connections and family ties…_

“I thought it was right at the time,” he said. He looked down at his side where her hand rested so close to his own. The urge to reach out and stroke them was definitely not something a Kyp Durron who was dating Anesea Torsin should do.

He did it anyways.

She stiffened immediately before standing up and turning away, her fingers slipping away from his. “I hope you’re happy together,” she said briskly. “Satisfied and all that.”

“Jaina–”

“See you around, Durron.”

“Jaina!” But she turned on her heel and didn’t give him another glance. Kriff. A hand ran through his hair as he exhaled heavily. That could have gone better. That could have gone a lot better. He should have known better. He should have told Jaina sooner.

But it still sounded as terrible in his head as ever.  _Hey Jaina, just so you know, I’m dating one of your mother’s staffers, not you. Even though I really would rather date you._

“Come on, Kyp, you used to have so much game,” he muttered.

“And that is the second biggest lie you’ve said today.” Wedge leaned in, startling the Jedi as Jaina walked away. The pilot smiled and shook his head. “You know you’re a dead mean when she finds out this is all fake,” he said.

Kyp grimaced. “Yep.”

The Rogue leader grinned. “You sure the assignment is worth it?”

“You’ll run interference on me, right?”

Wedge clapped him on the back before turning away. “No can do, buddy. No can do.”


End file.
